Before We Were Heroes
by La De Da
Summary: After the events of FF7, a TifaXCloud fic. Tifa is raising Denzel and Marlene alone after Cloud leaves. She meets another man and the fire is fueled when Cloud returns.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Well, I dropped the whole Aeris thing at the beginning for my own reasons- but she might show up in heartfelt moments in the future. I don't know. I'm just trying to make everything better. Shhh, shhh. Yes, that was me comforting myself... haha. And Denzel had been added. Man o man o man. I changed a LOT of it. I kind of had a writer's block while writing this, too... so a lot of it is stupid. Whatever. And I'm not a big fan of Aeris... so if you're a Aeris/ Cloud fan I don't suggest this...

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. I own nothing!

Tifa pushed her hair behind her ears and steadied herself against the bar, hands pressed firmly against the ledge. She smiled, watching the children in front of her as they worked on their homework- Marlene cheerful and kicking her feet while Denzel only focused on the problems in front of him.

They balanced each other out, these two. She admired how they were able to care for each other, enjoyed watching them play and grow. She fantasized about being a child again from time to time- carefree and happy. However, right now, she was thankful for what she had.

The new Seventh Heaven was coming along fantastically and she had a family, though Cloud had disappeared again. It had it's drawbacks. Marlene was upset- but it was Denzel who took it to heart. It brought out an anger in him. Negativity that Tifa, at first, didn't know how to handle. She only knew how to do what she did best- love him.

And it had paid off. To have these two in front of her, and so many other children that came to her when they needed help, helped to keep her mind off the things that tore at her. Her guilt, her bitterness at all the promises Cloud seemed to forget, and her worries that he might fall into trouble and she wouldn't be near enough to help.

"Tifa." Denzel looked up from his work, pulling her from her thoughts. "Do you think Cloud will come home?"

Tifa took a moment to answer. She smiled and grabbed a washcloth, began to wipe down the counter. "Yes. Eventually."

"Denzel." Marlene looked up and pulled on the sleeve of Denzel's shirt. She was always trying to make things better, trying to smooth things over so there were no rocks for them to bump against. "How do you do this one?" She placed a finger against a problem and Denzel looked over her shoulder. He explained, and she listened- nodding every now and again to assure him she was understanding. Tifa refilled a glass of wine for a man at the end of the bar.

That night when Tifa tucked Denzel and Marlene in her bed- for they refused to sleep alone- Marlene looked up at her, eyes shining.

"Are you going on a date with Quentin again?"

"Maybe." Tifa smiled. Denzel grunted in disapproval. Denzel did not take to male suitors, and Tifa could think of many reasons why he wouldn't. He was the man of the house, most of the time... and he probably imagined Cloud as a Father and Tifa and a Mother. Don't most children want their Mothers and Fathers to marry and live happily ever after? Tifa stroked Denzel's hair back and he turned away from her. She smiled again, a sad smile, and looked back at Marlene. "Why?"

"He's nice." She said, scrunching her nose up a bit which gave away that she thought differently. "But, what about Cloud?"

"I don't know." Tifa answered, honestly. "Cloud has other things on his mind right now, I'm sure." She kissed Marlene's forehead. "You both should get some sleep. I'll be up later." She turned out the light but left the door open, the light from the hall shining on their faces. Marlene was smiling, Denzel still had his back turned to her. "Good night." She walked down the stairs and continued to straighten up the bar, sipping small amounts of wine before coming to a stop. She washed the single glass and stood over the sink.

"Damn it, Cloud." She turned and went upstairs, sliding into bed between the two children. She was relieved and smiled when Denzel scooted in closer to her. At least he forgave her a bit- if only in his dreams.

Marlene was laughing as she tugged on Tifa's arm, trying to pull the woman out of bed. Tifa just lost herself in her pillow and grumbled, stretching her free limbs out to embrace the morning. Denzel was already downstairs, dressed and waiting.

When at last Tifa sat up, Marlene stared at her

"Such messy hair." The girl giggled.

"Messy hair?" Tifa looked at Marlene and in an instant gathered the girl into her hairs and ruffled her hair up, sending Marlene into a shriek of laughter. "Who's hair is messy now?" Marlene continued to laugh and struggled as she fought Tifa, but didn't succeed in getting far. Finally Tifa let go and climbed out of bed. "I'll make breakfast in a minute." She escaped into the bathroom and heard Marlene's footsteps run down the stairs.

Mornings were always the same for the family. The children woke up before her, got ready and when Tifa woke up she would fix breakfast. She'd make them lunch and walk them to school. She kept her eyes peeled for any harm, and would be joined by many other school children. Denzel, though feigning to be tough, would grab Tifa's hand. Sometimes she thought it was because he wanted her to know he was protecting her- other times she knew Denzel just needed the security of her touch.

Marlene held her hand out of innocence. She wanted to be close to Tifa, to be close to Denzel. She wanted to be a family. She was simple- wanting nothing more than the comfort of love.

Tifa adored them, hugged them both (which must have embarrassed Denzel at his age- but he never refused her hugs) and watched them enter the school. She didn't turn her back until she was sure they were safe inside, and still sometimes she waited for a few moments after the bells would ring. She couldn't help it- they kept her together. She couldn't imagine being without either of them now- she had already lost Cloud somewhere. Her world was already shaking out of balance... she needed Marlene and Denzel to weigh down whether was left of her soul.

She stopped by a market to pick out fresh food and saw a girl selling flowers. It stopped her for a moment- her heart caught in her throat. Memories rushed through her and she looked away quickly, evading all thoughts of the past. When she made it back to Seventh Heaven and unlocked the doors she realized she had been holding her breath. A place she was weary to open, weary to rename had become a safety.

"Tifa." She jumped and turned around, yet to open the bar. Quentin stood before her, smiling with a bundle of flowers in his arm. She couldn't quite brush the feeling of coincidence- but hid it with a smile.

"Good morning, Quentin." She opened the doors and he followed her inside. "Kind of early for a visit, hmm? Don't you need to go to work?"

"I can be a bit late." Quentin gave her the flowers and she went to the kitchen to find a vase. "I just had the urge to see you." Tifa displayed the flowers at the end of the bar- closest to the wall.

"That's very sweet." She nodded towards a regular customer as he entered, already filling his glass with beer. "Thank you." She took it to the customer and greeted him. Quentin watched her.

"So... I was thinking..."

"Uh oh." Tifa teased.

"What about this Friday?"

"Friday? That's too soon, Quentin." Tifa shook her head. "I'd have to find someone to watch Marlene and Denzel."

"What about the woman who watched them last time?"

"Denzel didn't like her."

Quentin remained quiet. "What if I hire my sister's Nanny for the night? She watches her kids- and they love her just fine."

"I haven't met her, Quentin."

"You can meet her tonight. I'll bring her by."

"On such short notice?"

"It'll be fine." Quentin was persistent. It was one of the many reasons he was so successful in life. Tifa knew it, but she never brought his wealth up. Nor did she acknowledge that he was charming and handsome. If she acknowledged it- it would be too close to letting go.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Just meet her. If you don't like her we'll drop the whole idea."

"...Fine." Tifa agreed and shook her head, then smiled.

"Good." Quention leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Tifa." The voice made her jump. She pushed Quentin away from her fast and looked at the door. Cloud was staring at the two, an expression that looked tired and a bit annoyed. Tifa was ready to let a stream of excuses fly out of her mouth but Quentin's grip on her arm brought her back to reality.

"Cloud."

"So this is Cloud?" Quentin looked surprised at first, then smiled. "I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand to Cloud. Cloud, in turn, looked at his hand for a few moments before reluctantly taking it. "I hope Tifa looks up to me someday as much as she does you."

Cloud didn't respond, just let go and looked back at Tifa. "Tifa?"

"Cloud... this is Quentin." She introduced, and looked for an escape. The customer still had half a glass of beer left. She decided to bring him another, anyway.

"Mmm." Quentin looked at a clock. "I had better get going. Tonight, Tifa." He smiled and nodded once more to Cloud. "Nice to meet you, Cloud."

Cloud waited until Quentin was out of sight before saying anything else.

" Who was that?" He asked her when she returned to the bar.

"Quentin."

"..."

He didn't have to say anything for Tifa to know he wanted an explanation. "We've gone out a couple of times. Nothing serious. You look tired, Cloud. Marlene and Denzel will be so excited to see you're back." She suddenly remembered that he had been gone for so long- and that if anyone had a reason to be mad it was her. "You should go to bed." She said dryly.

"Bed. Right." He kept his eyes on her for a few moments before leaving her alone to tend the bar.

Cloud was still asleep when it was time to get the kids. Tifa ushered the customers out of the bar, smiling and telling them they would be open again in an hour, and made her way to the school. She was always early, waiting a few minutes before the bell would ring and letting out a sigh of relief to see Denzel and Marlene rushing to greet her- often holding hands.

Today both were in even better humor than usual- neither had homework.

"There is a surprise for you when we get home." Tifa told them, keeping her face straight as she took their hands.

"A surprise?" Marlene became giddy. "What kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you." Tifa shook her head.

"A food."

"I'm not going to tell you." Tifa repeated. She looked at Denzel, questioning whether he would take a guess. He didn't.

Cloud could see out the window as Tifa walked towards the bar, her hands occupied by smaller hands. He smiled to see it. He had missed it. While he was gone, questioning his worth, he missed his family more than he imagined he could. He missed Marlene's cheerfulness and Denzel's negative way of dealing with life- though inside he knew Denzel was happy. He had missed Tifa. Everything about her. Her struggle to hold back her feelings- whatever they happened to be. He missed her smile, her eyes, her words. He missed the way she put everything before herself- seeing to it that everyone, even customers, were completely satisfied before taking a break.

He walked downstairs, quickly, because Marlene was rushing to get inside. Both of them had recognized his motorcycle outside. She came at him fast, running full speed into his legs before he picked her up and let her throw her arms around him.

"Cloud!" She shouted. "You're home!"

Tifa and Denzel entered next, he was still holding Tifa's hand. He didn't say anything.

"Are you home for good this time?" Marlene smiled, eyes full of hope.

"Yes." Cloud answered, showing her a smile before setting her down. He set his eyes on Denzel. Tifa let go of his hand and Denzel glowered up at him. "Hello, Denzel."

Denzel came at him, then- only in a way that was opposite to Marlene. He threw his little fists at him, angry and nearly crying. "You said you would come home!"

"I know." Cloud answered, allowing the boy to hit him. "I'm sorry." At these words Denzel came crashing and Cloud kneeled down to let the boy hug him. Cloud's eyes searched Tifa's eyes and she was smiling. Denzel let go and turned to Tifa.

"Now you don't have to see Quentin anymore." He stated.

"You don't have to feel lonely anymore." Marlene chirped in, grinning from ear to ear. Cloud stood back up. He searched Tifa's face again for a sign that she wanted him there but she wasn't looking at him, only at Marlene and Denzel.

"Mmm..." Tifa walked back behind the bar. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Marlene smiled and took her seat by the bar. Denzel looked at Cloud.

"She's been seeing this guy, Quentin." He shook his head. "A real loser."

"Loser?"

"He's attached to her. I can see that he wants to get rid of Marlene and me as soon as he can... Tifa wouldn't let that happen. Would she?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "You're talking about the woman who has to check on you're breathing five times before being able to sleep herself." Cloud looked at Tifa. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah..." Denzel agreed. "And you're here now." He smiled and joined Marlene at the bar.

A/N: Wooo boy that was long. I realize that Cloud showed up abruptly and I was going to change it but it's sooo late/ early and I'm tired so I'm dealing with it. You should, too? R/R please!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

A/N: Yey! Chapter two! Been so busy with college and work. And I've been sick for a MONTH now!!! Antibiotics aren't working! Stupid, stupid...illnesses. Geez. Anyway- hope you enjoy the second chapter!!!

As planned, Quentin returned that evening with the nanny. Tifa was trying to search for quick excuses to call the whole thing off- but nothing came to her. Now she knew she would not need a nanny because Cloud was back. An inner guilt kept her from sending the nanny away as soon as she entered Seventh Heaven, though. Tifa sat across from her at the table, Denzel and Marlene at her sides. Quentin sat beside Denzel much to Denzel's dislike.

"I've been taking care of children since I was a child myself... I was, after all, the oldest of nine children."

"Oh..." Tifa tried to focus on the woman, but the children at her sides were being obvious with their annoyance.

"And I've been a professional for about thirty years now."

"Thirty years..." Tifa repeated. Quentin cleared his throat and Tifa looked at him. He was staring at her and she felt even more guilty for taking advantage of his kindess. "Well, I'll talk to Marlene and Denzel." Tifa looked at the nanny and smiled politely. "They're old enough to be able to have input... and we'll get back to you soon. Thank you." Tifa stood and shook the woman's hand and Quentin escorted her out, talking in a low voice and chuckling. Tifa looked at Denzel and Marlene. Marlene didn't seem angry, just bored. Denzel, however, was another story.

"You're not really going to let her watch us, right?"

"Well, now that Cloud's back we don't need a babysitter!" Marlene smiled.

"No, Denzel. She won't be watching you." Tifa murmured.

"Good."

"So?" Quentin reentered the bar, having seen the nanny home. "What did you think?"

"It won't be necessary now, Quentin." Tifa looked at him.

"Didn't like her?"

"She was perfectly pleasant." Tifa tilted her head. "But... with Cloud being home now... he'll be here to look after the children."

"Cloud is staying? Here... I mean?"

Tifa nodded, unsure of herself. She never really thought of how awkward it would make Quentin feel living with another man. But Quentin knew about Cloud before he started dating her.

"Of course he's staying here." Denzel grumbled. "Where else would he stay?"

Quentin only looked at Denzel, a hint of something Tifa had never seen in his eyes before. Complete anger at Denzel. She frowned.

"Don't be mad at him, Quentin." Tifa grabbed Quentin's chin and forced him to look at her. "If you're mad at anyone it should be me. And this is Cloud's place, too. He helped build it. And he's the one that brought Denzel home, after all. Cloud is like his father."

"Fine, fine." The anger in Quentin's face quickly disappeared and he kissed Tifa's forehead. "I'm just worried someone will take you from me."

Tifa couldn't so easily change moods. She was frustrated at Quentin. She was frustrated with herself. She looked at the clock. "It's getting late. I have to get them to bed." She grabbed Quentin's hand and led him to the door. "Good night, Quentin."

"Will I still see you Friday?"

"..." Tifa only looked at him for a moment. She kissed his cheek. "Yes." He smiled and left. Tifa locked the door behind him and turned to Denzel and Marlene. "Go get ready for bed."

"Awww..." Marlene pouted. "But it's so early." Denzel was already upstairs. Tifa sighed.

"Not any earlier than I usually have you go to bed."

Marlene, reluctantly, went upstairs without another word. Tifa heard keys jingling behind her and turned her head- already on the defense. It had been so long since Cloud had been home she had almost forgotten what it sounded like for someone else to unlock the bar doors and enter on their own. She was relieved to see Cloud, though. He was carrying groceries. Tifa hurried to take a bag from him and lock the door behind him.

"Cloud..." She started.

"Hmm?" He was putting away the groceries and she watched him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. So many things she wanted to ask him.

'Do you love me?' was at the tip of her tongue.

Instead, "I'm going out with Quentin tomorrow night." She set the bag in her arms on the bar counter. "Denzel and Marlene are looking forward to their night with you." And she went upstairs. She hoped that the children weren't angry at her. Hoped they would forgive her. These hopes and thoughts ate at her as she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom.

She smiled when she saw Marlene and Denzel asleep at opposite ends of her. She crawled between them and gently pulled the covers up so that she could slide underneath and closed her eyes- hoping to wake up to a guiltless morning.

Cloud made his way up the stairs after he had finished putting the groceries away and cleaning up the bar. He stopped in front of Tifa's room where the door was cracked up, allowing the hall lighting to flood across the bed. The three were sound asleep, Tifa in the middle. Both of the kids were close to her, Marlene's leg carelessly thrown across Tifa's lower back and Denzel's face smashed against her arm. Tifa was the more normal sleeper of the three- on her stomach and her face turned towards the door.

Cloud watched them before retiring to his own room. He sat on his bed and hoped to make things better again.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you haven't reviewed yet- please do so! Thanks again!!! D


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

A/N: Chapter three (finally, huh?). It might not be as long as expected, I'm getting kind of tired. And dizzy. Weird. Anyway... hope you enjoy.

Inspiration (or what I was listening to while writing this... over and over...): Snow Patrol- It's Beginning to Get to Me (I don't own Snow Patrol or any of their songs, either.)

Friday came all too fast for the family of four. Tifa combed her hair in the bathroom mirror while Marlene and Denzel sat on the edge of the bath tub, watching her, trying to think of excuses for her to stay home with them instead of going out with Quentin. Marlene already feigned illness but she couldn't keep a straight face, not one to tell a lie, and it resulted in Denzel hissing that she sucked at acting. Tifa smiled at the mirror, keeping an eye on them as they wore mournful looks on their faces.

"I won't be gone forever." She laughed.

"But you'll be gone long enough." Denzel glared.

"Stay home with us, Tifa." Marlene pleaded. "We can all go for a walk."

"Aren't you looking forward to spending quality time with Cloud?"

"Cloud wants you to stay too! Just ask him." Denzel argued. Tifa said nothing, just double checked her hair and walked out of the bathroom, little feet in tow.

"But I've got a lot of homework I want you to help me with!" Marlene whined.

"We have all weekend... and Cloud can help you." Tifa smiled pleasantly. She made the bed, which she should have done hours ago, and closed the windows. "He'll probably let you stay up late, even."

"Cloud's no good at homework." Denzel stated.

"Denzel." Tifa scolded him with a look. He turned his head.

"Well, it's kind of true." Marlene whispered. Tifa laughed and waited by the door for them to leave the room so she could turn off the light and close the door behind her. Neither budged, just stared at her with big eyes. She sighed and walked down the stairs without them. Cloud was sitting on a couch in a den they had made away from the bar. A part time bartender was running the bar, filling up glasses and making as little as conversation with customers as possible. Tifa didn't approve of his bartending- but it seemed no one had the skill or motivation to be a bartender anymore so she had to take any help she could.

"I'm leaving." She told Cloud. He didn't respond. "Make them eat some vegetables, at least. They can stay up late tonight, if you want them to..."

"Tifa, I know." Cloud snapped. He hadn't meant to do it. He was simply annoyed at everything- mostly at the fact Tifa was going out with another man. Tifa looked behind her where Marlene and Denzel were watching, shocked looks on both of their faces, and she smiled in reassurance.

"Good night, you two." Tifa hugged both of them. Only Marlene hugged back. Tifa had to bite her lip when Denzel only let her wrap her arms around him and didn't move. She let go, looked at him for a moment, took a final glance at Cloud (and his attention was elsewhere) and left.

"Marlene, don't cry." Denzel told her, a little more aggressively than he knew he should have. Tears were shining over her eyes after Tifa left.

"I don't want her to marry Quentin." Marlene quickly dried her eyes with her hands and Denzel snorted.

"She isn't going to marry Quentin. Right, Cloud?" Cloud said nothing, but stood up and led the kids to the kitchen.

"Tifa put dinner in the fridge." Marlene said, already recovered and smiling. It made Cloud smile, too. He warmed the dinner and set it out on the small table they fit in the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't big. In fact, it hardly fit the four of them at the same time. But they made it work. They used to joke together about the closeness of them- crowded around the table. Cloud sat down and looked at Tifa's chair. Denzel and Marlene were kicking each other under the table.

He couldn't imagine this family without her.

"You look lovely, Tifa." Quentin smiled at her from across the table.

"I look the same as always." She returned the smile. She was still upset with him for getting angry at Denzel. She had trouble letting that go.

"Something troubling you?"

"No." It was an outright lie, but she knew he couldn't read her. He hadn't known her long enough to read her... and she had become an expert at hiding her feelings. She took a sip of wine.

When the waiter came he ordered for her.

He had ordered for her before...

It really annoyed her, now. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Another sip of wine.

"I hope the order was to your liking." He smiled again. That charming smile.

"It's fine." Tifa looked at the clock. "I can't be out too late..." Something flashed in Quentin's eyes. Annoyance, she thought. "Marlene and Denzel won't sleep a wink until I get home."

"Even you need a break sometime, Tifa." Quentin told her, as if lecturing her. She frowned.

"I understand that, Quentin." She took another sip of wine. "But my breaks aren't completely breaks without them. They make most of me."

"Hmm." Quentin swirled the wine around in his glass, focusing his eyes on it as it sloshed around. "What if I wanted to make part of you, too?"

Tifa set her glass down. She raised her brow in question. "What do you mean?"

"What if I proposed we all live together?"

"Is this about Cloud, Quentin?"

"No. No..." Quentin smiled. "I just want to be as important to you as you are to me."

"It's too soon." Tifa smiled politely. "And I can't leave the bar. I work there."

"Give it to Cloud, then." Quentin urged. Tifa thought about Cloud, trying to bartend. The idea almost made her laugh. He wasn't social enough to run a bar.

"No, Cloud isn't the type..."

"He could hire someone. Didn't you just hire someone to take over now and then?"

"Yes, but..."

"We could make it work." Tifa wanted to believe him.

"I'll think about it. When I have time." Tifa told him. She was abrupt and meant to be that way. She didn't enjoy the pressure.

"Alright." Quentin smiled. Tifa was relieved when their food arrived. It meant she was that much closer to going home.

Sure enough, Marlene and Denzel were up and waiting for her. Their eyes fixed tiredly on the door as soon as they heard keys jingle against it. Quentin followed her inside, smiled and said hello.

"Hello." Marlene smiled back. She was only being polite because it was expected of her, Tifa knew. Tifa also knew that Denzel escaped from the room as soon as Quentin entered, probably to get Cloud.

Again she was right and Denzel was leading Cloud into the room, a smug smile on his face.

"Good evening, Cloud." Quentin tried to be charming. Tifa knew it wouldn't work. Especially not with Cloud.

"Past evening, now." Cloud muttered and looked down at Marlene and Denzel. "Go get ready for bed."

"Awww..." Marlene whined. Denzel just stared at Quentin as if he could make Quentin disappear by staring at him. "Do we have to?"

"Well, it is far past your bedtime." Tifa smiled. It was past midnight. She was tired herself and a little bitter that Quentin kept her at the restaurant for so long.

"Alright..."

"I'll come tuck you in soon." Tifa told them. Marlene ran up the stairs but Denzel stood by Cloud. "Denzel..."

"I'll take him." Cloud looked at Quentin once, picked Denzel up and carried the boy upstairs. Denzel looked very small over Cloud's shoulder. Tifa smiled.

"Do they still sleep in your room?" Quentin asked.

"For now."

"Aren't they a little old?"

"While Cloud's gone they get lonely... and scared that I'll leave too."

"Hm..."

"Quentin, I'm awfully tired."

"Alright." Quentin kissed her cheek. "Good night, darling." He closed the door behind him and Tifa locked it. She went to the kitchen. Dirty dishes piled in the sink from their dinner. She sighed, tiredly, and filled the sink with water.

"I'll do those." Cloud's voice made her jump.

"Now?" Tifa began scrubbing a plate with a sponge. "It just gets harder when you let them set."

"Now." He tried to take the sponge out of her hands. She didn't let him at first but gave up when he covered her hands.

"Were they ok?"

"They were upset for a while." Cloud told her, honestly. "They don't like him."

"They're just so used to you." Tifa looked at Cloud for a second. "But they need something stable..."

"I came back, didn't I?" Cloud stopped scrubbing the dishes.

"After how long, Cloud?" Tifa looked at him. "Do you know how hurt they were?"

"They're fine now." Frustrated, he broke the dish. Tifa looked at the sink, the dish in pieces, some pieces still in his hand. "We're fine now."

"Look what happened." Tifa reached for the broken pieces but Cloud wouldn't let her near.

"I've got it."

"Don't be stubborn, Cloud."

"I've got it!"

"Tifa?" Marlene stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Tifa jumped and both adults turned to look at her. The girl seemed about ready to cry. "Is Cloud ok?"

"Yes." Tifa said and smiled. She looked at Cloud, who nodded and turned his attention back to the dishes. "Let's go to bed." She took Marlene's hand and led her to bedroom.

"Is everything ok now?" Marlene asked as Tifa tucked her in. Denzel had his back turned to them.

"I hope so." Tifa answered honestly and smiled. She kissed Marlene's forehead. "Don't worry about it, Marlene... it will all work out."

A/N: Honestly, I didn't think it'd be this long. So... I hope you liked it and please leave reviews!!!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Long time, no update. I know. Sorry! And it's short, to make it worse... but it's still SOMETHING, right? Thanks for you reviews!!

Tifa sat at the bar. She was the first to wake, which was unusual, but the children had slept in due to the fact that it was Sunday. She also closed the bar for the day, needing the time to think and try to relax. She flipped the page of her book as she heard Cloud's footsteps on the stairs.

"You should really wear shoes in here." Tifa told him. She closed her book and looked at him. "No matter how clean I try and get the floor... it's still a bar." She offered him a smile and when he didn't return the gesture she frowned. "Are you still mad?"

"About?" His word was barely heard. He slipped some shoes on and continued into the den. Tifa sighed in frustration and followed him.

"You're being ridiculous, Cloud. What is this really about?" He ignored her. "Cloud, I'm tired of this. I spend most of my time revolving my life to fit you. Waiting about you, worrying about you... trying to make things comfortable for you. And I never get anything from you." She shook her head, frustration summoning tears to her eyes. "Maybe... maybe this isn't right anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this just won't work anymore. This. Us."

"What about us, Teef?" He looked concerned now. Tifa was relieved to see that.

"Our arrangement. Living here, together. The kids and I... you..."

"..."

"I'd never ask you to leave, Cloud." Tifa looked at him. "I've spent most of my life trying to get you back."

"Then what are you getting at, Tifa?"

"Maybe it's me... maybe I should go..." Tifa sighed. Quentin's proposal ran through her head. Along with bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. She couldn't help it. The words were out of her mouth before she could control them. "Quentin suggested I live with him..."

"Quentin." The name dropped like poison from Cloud's mouth. His face was grave. "The kids hate him. You know that."

"I'd never make them leave you, either." The realization of what she was saying hit her. She was unlocking the chains that kept her grounded. She was removing herself from the picture she wanted. She was leaving Cloud. "Cloud... I honestly don't know if I can wait for you anymore."

"I told you. I'm staying."

"I've heard that before. Again and again with you." She looked at him. He couldn't look at her at all. The hurt on her face, the tears in her eyes. And she wanted to leave. Worse- she wanted to leave him, just him, and for another man. "Cloud..."

"You can't be serious, Tifa. What about the bar?" It was his last leg to stand on. She fought for that bar, built it from practically nothing.

"You can take care of that. I won't need it anymore." She was only whispering at this point.

"Think about this, Tifa."

"I am thinking about this." He found her eyes and drowned in them. She was hurting. "I'm tired of thinking, Cloud. I'm tired of constantly trying to keep this family together... I don't know what I'd have done if Marlene and Denzel weren't here when you left. All we do is fight each other now... haven't we had enough fighting?"

"You know you couldn't leave Marlene and Denzel behind."

"Ultimately it's their decision, isn't it?"

"Quentin doesn't want them around."

"You don't know that."

"You do."

"..." She looked away from him. "Cloud..."

His footsteps were fast, too fast for her to evade. He had her arms roughly in his hands and his mouth over hers before she knew it. The kiss began aggressively, but eventually melted away into some soft... and they clung to each other with their need for each other. When Cloud stepped back, Tifa kept her eyes closed. She knew what he was going to do before she opened them.

"I'm sorry."

And he was out the door.


End file.
